everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Imogene Collier
Imogene Collier is the niece and successor of Princess Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde by Mary de Morgan. Info Name: Imogène Collier Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Godelieve van Vlaanderen Secret Heart's Desire: To become a wicked sorceress and win against the forces of good. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled magician who can transform people into beads. Storybook Romance Status: I hope to find a handsome, strong prince...who will become my next bead. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm the most selfish spoiled brat you'll ever meet! (At least according to the plebeians here.) Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I need to learn the most potent spells to defeat my foes. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. You think I'm going to dirty my feet running around in some stinky class like this? Best Friend Forever After: Friends? That's a good one. Character Appearance Imogene is of average height, with blonde hair in ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with gold lace and ribbons. On her head is a big pink bow. Personality Imogene is a spoiled brat whose parents shower her with presents. She's so used to getting her way and won't take "no" for an answer. If she doesn't get what she wants, she will kick, scream, and break things - or possibly even attack people with magic. She is loud, aggressive, and prone to tantrums. She can be borderline sociopathic at times and doesn't care if other people are hurt by her actions. BIography Hello, babies! I'm Imogene Collier, the niece of Princess FIorimonde. Now bow down to me and relinquish your freedom...unless you want to get turned into one of my beads. I take after my aunt Fiorimonde. She was the daughter of the widowed king. She was an evil princess who turned princes into beads. With the help of a witch, she managed to trap twelve princes this way. One day, Prince Florestan tried his luck with her, but ended up being turned into a bead. Fiorimonde's maid Yolande learned what the princess was doing, and when Fiorimonde caught Yolande, she turned her into a bead too. Florestan's friend Gervaise tried to stop Fiorimonde. and made a necklace out of acorns, haws, and hips. He tricked Fiorimonde into trading his necklace for hers. And thus Fiorimonde became a bead. Where do I come from? I am the daughter of Fiorimonde's younger sister and a king she married. Being the only child, I am heiress to two kingdoms. My grandfather has died, so my mother is the queen. That means I'm a princess. I have a younger sister named Mazarine. I am the favorite, and Mazarine is the reject. My mommy and daddy are a powerful king and queen. Not only that, but they give me everything I want, and I want a lot. They shower me with music, clothes, and shiny things, and I don't share them. I have a 15-foot statue in my likeness in the palace courtyard, and I have limousines, yachts, and a private jet. I make sure that I get everything I want and I'm not afraid to beat the servants who don't get me what I want. If I don't get the things I am after...I'm going to screeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEAM! As one would expect for a princess of my grandeur, I'm going to a wonderful school called Ever After High. I'm in my first year, but I'm already gaining ground here. I'm an expert in Princessology, Magicology, and History of Evil Spells. Unfortunately, those impudent commoners refuse to bow down before me, and even the other princesses and princes complain about me. They accuse me of being spoiled. I'm quite skilled with black magic. I've taught myself lots of diabolical spells. I especially like the spell that involves turning people into beads, since it causes people to suffer. I also know how to use magic as a weapon, and I fire energy bolts at people who double-cross me or uppity commoners who refuse to bow to their princess. These people better watch their backs, or else they're going to be beads on my finest necklace! Even though I'm Royalty, I'm siding with the Rebels. It's because I don't want to be turned into a bead. I want to be the one to win in the end. After all, everyone knows I always get my way. And if they dare to resist, there's always a certain necklace that could be using a few more beads! Trivia *Imogene's surname means "necklace" in French. *Imogene has a pet mink named Melusine. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Category:French